


Alpha and Omega Extra's

by FaustusianSutcliff



Series: Alpha and Omega [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO-Verse, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Alpha/Omega series, Sam is about 16 here, Sam presents as an alpha and dean is both disappointed and happy, Underage Drinking, Underage tag because Sam is only 16, dean is 20, pre-wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: At the ripe age of 16, Sam presents as an Alpha. They celebrate with Dean making burgers, and fries and drinking beer and sharing a bottle of whiskey. Then somehow Dean is offering to give Sam a blow job.The first story in a collection of connected one-shots that will start with events not shown leading up to the main series Alpha and Omega, and will probably include shorts that come after the series is finished.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Series: Alpha and Omega [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/868272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Alpha and Omega Extra's

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is an expounding on the chapters in which Sam and Dean recall the time Sam presented as alpha and Dean gave him a blow job when they were drunk.  
> Tried to tag as best as I could.  
> Also unbeta'd lol. So any mistakes are mine.  
> As always enjoy!

**Presented**

Dean hummed along to the radio in the little kitchen as he scrambled some eggs for breakfast. It felt weird to be using an actual kitchen to cook actual food. 

He had to hand it to their dad on finding the place. A couple on Craigslist looking for house sitters. Someone to take care of the place while they were gone for the month. 

It felt novel being paid to look after someone else's things. Use their stuff. Sleep in their bed. 

Sam was in the shower. Again. He'd gotten up early for a run. Again. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

Running and showering. The sweat and musk that clung to him when he'd get back always made Dean's nose twitch. 

He heard the bathroom door open and Sam’s feet on the floor and-

“Dean!” 

Dean turns his head and does a double-take because Sam is standing in the small archway of the kitchen still wet, hair plastered to his forehead, naked, with a big grin, naked, with a knot at the base of his dick and did Dean already say that he is naked? 

“I’m an Alpha,” Sam grinned. 

It took a moment for Dean’s eyes to catch up with his brain and then he spoke. 

“Congratulations, now put some clothes on dumbass, you’ll catch a cold and I’m not playing nursemaid to your sniveling ass,” Dean rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the stove and maybe stabs at the eggs with more force than necessary. 

He would play nursemaid because the first rule that plays in his head is to _Take care of Sam._

Sam’s footsteps receded before he came back dressed as Dean was setting a pan on the stove and taking out a carton of eggs. He was wearing a pair of sweats and one of Dean’s old t-shirts. His hair was still wet and Dean pointed to the chair and Sam sat down. 

Dean grabbed a towel from the laundry basket on the floor, made sure it smelled relatively clean, and ran it over Sam’s hair. 

“I can do it myself,” Sam grumbled. 

“Then why is your hair always wet?” Dean asked. 

He tossed the towel back in the hamper and went back to the stove. 

“Can we call dad?” Sam asked as he turned to look at Dean. 

“He’s probably busy Sam,” Dean answered. 

“But what if he’s not? Michigan’s only a few hours ahead of us,” Sam tried. “Please?” 

Dean sighed and inclined to the phone charging on the counter. Sam practically beamed at him and Dean half listens as Sam calls their dad and tells him the good news. It _is_ good news, but Dean can’t help but feel disappointed because Sam is not his little Sammy anymore. 

Sam’s already got a few inches on him, he’s not quite muscular, still knees and elbows just taller. So he wasn’t quite little Sammy anymore but now it’s official. Sam is an Alpha and he is happy. And their dad sounds proud and then Sam is saying goodbye. 

He sounded a little disappointed. Dad’s not here to celebrate with them like he was for Dean. He’s on a hunt like he always is these days. Now that they’re older. Both alphas. 

“Can you drop me off at the mall?” Sam asked as Dean set down a plate of food. 

Scrambled eggs and toast that he does not remember finishing but it’s not burned so that’s something. 

“What’s at the mall?” Dean asked as he sat across from him with his own plate. 

Sam poked at the eggs. “Just...someone I met at the library...they had some books they wanted to show me...,” he shrugged. “You’re just gonna run errands anyway right?” 

Dean nodded. _Books...right…_ ”Sure...what do you want for dinner?” 

“Anything’s fine,” Sam answered. 

“Come on,” Dean grinned at him. “Not every day you pop a knot. I know we can’t go out, but I’ll make you something. Anything...if you don’t tell dad, I’ll even see if I can get us some beer.” 

“Really?” Sam asked. 

Dean nodded. “It’s a special day Sammy.” 

“Can I think about it?” Sam asked, smiling a bit more. 

“Don’t take too long,” Dean replied. 

After breakfast Dean leaves the dishes in the sink to soak and gets changed. Sam’s already waiting by the door with a messenger bag slung over one shoulder. He grabbed the laundry basket and locked up behind them. Sam led the way down to the buildings covered parking and Baby purred to life under Dean’s fingers. 

“I’ll pick you up here in a few hours alright?” Dean said. 

Sam nodded and Dean watched him walk off before peeling out of the parking lot. He goes by the laundromat first. He tried the building’s laundromat before but some stuck up Alpha saw him sorting their clothes and made a few choice comments. 

Dean would have loved to make him pick his teeth up off the floor but Sam was with him, and he had to take care of Sam and getting kicked out of the apartment because Dean couldn’t just let the man talk is not taking care of Sam. So he finished the load and decided to do laundry at the laundromat down the street where it didn’t matter who did their laundry. 

Most of it is Sam’s. The running and showering makes sense given that he presented. Always itching to go. Dean doesn’t remember it being like that for himself. He remembered the creeping dread, the hopeful look in his dad’s eyes. And the sinking feeling in his stomach when he woke up one morning and just knew. 

Sam was pent up and frustrated. 

Dean kinda got it. He can’t remember the last time he got laid. 

Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out flipping it open. It’s a text from Sam. 

_Burgers with fries-S_

_The ones that you tried to recreate from that chef guy-S_

Dean snorted and texted back then put his phone away. It took about an hour, an hour, and a half to finish the laundry. One of the machines is busted which means a pair of Dean’s jeans shrunk. He left it in the backseat of the impala dry and folded and ran across the street to the liquor store. 

Luck is on his side because there are a few people inside already and the person at the register is probably a little older than Dean but already seemed over the day. He grabbed a six-pack of beer, the good stuff because it’s a special day for Sam and a bottle of whiskey because it is a special day for Dean. 

Sam’s growing up, he won’t need Dean anymore. 

The store clerk hardly glanced at Dean’s ID as he rang up his purchase and Dean left the bags in the backseat with the laundry. He stopped by the grocery store next and sprung for the good beef, and even got some of those organic vegetables Sam’s always telling him he should eat. 

Dean tried not to wince at the price and leaves the groceries in the backseat. The pharmacy is next and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he wandered the aisles on his way towards the back. It’s an older beta man and Dean doesn’t feel like he’s walking on eggshells. 

He pays for the scent blockers and shoves the bag in his coat pocket and texts Sam to let him know he’s on his way back. Sam isn’t out front yet so Dean parked the impala and fiddled with the radio while he waited. 

“Sorry,” Sam apologized as he got in and closed the door. “We lost track of time.” 

“We huh,” Dean teased but for some reason his heart clenched. 

Sam still smelled musky, and like the earth but there’s a soft sweet scent attached to him. Like pineapples. Dean peeled out of the parking lot and Sam clicked his seatbelt into place with a ‘couldn’t have waited jerk?’ 

They drove back in mostly silence, with _Eye of the Tiger_ playing on the radio. Sam grabbed the laundry basket from the backseat while Dean grabbed the groceries and the alcohol. 

“Just leave it on the couch for now and I’ll sort it later,” Dean told him as he took out everything. He broke off a beer from the six-pack and tossed it to Sam. 

“You seriously got it?” Sam asked. 

“Haven’t I told you not to underestimate me,” Dean answered as he opened one for himself. He titled the can towards Sam in a makeshift cheers and Sam cracked it open before he tapped his can against Dean’s. 

Dean took a swig and watched as Sam took a sip of his own. He made a face and shook his head. “Is this what beer tastes like?” 

“You’ll get used to it,” Dean chuckled. 

Sam looked like he didn’t believe him but he took another drink and barely suppressed his grimace. 

“You know you don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to,” Dean told him as he started to get the burgers ready. 

Sam held the beer to his chest. “I know...but I want to. Practice for when girls wanna go outright?” 

“Yeah,” Dean felt his mouth go dry. “Practice.” 

Sam finished his beer. His cheeks were already a little flushed as he reached for another. Dean drained his and left the can in the sink before peeling the potatoes and getting a pot out for the fries. Dean waited until the fries were in the pot sizzling before opening another beer. 

“So what’d you do at the mall?” Dean asked. “You met up with some people right?” 

Sam nodded. “We just hung out and walked around…” 

“Ah to be a teenager with no real goal for the day,” Dean teased. 

Sam rolled his eyes and drank more beer. He turns on the radio and turns it up as some random pop song starts playing on the radio. Dean flipped the burgers, checked the fries, and started slicing onions.

He’s halfway through his second beer when he’s fixed their plates and Sam’s grinning, bright-eyed, and rubbing his hands together. It made Dean preen inside that Sam was so excited to eat something he made for him. 

He bit into his own burger while Sam was already halfway through his. 

“Slow down or you’ll choke and wouldn’t that be embarrassing,” Dean chuckled as he tossed a few fries in his mouth. 

Sam blushed and swallowed. 

Dinner was mostly completed in silence, Sam ate most of the french fries which Dean kind of intended. They leave the plates once they’re finished and drink the beer, at some point they move to the living room with the room’s little TV. 

Sam sits on the floor and leans against Dean’s leg, with a few of the beers on the floor next to him. Dean’s fingers are itching to card through Sam’s hair but he opens the bottle of whiskey instead and takes a swig. 

It burned in a good way. 

Between one episode of Friends and another Dean winds up on the floor next to Sam, at some point Sam has asked to try the whiskey and he coughs but soldier's on. They’re leaning heavily against each other now. 

Dean is just drunk enough to ask, “So...did you and your friend practice anything at the mall?” he glanced at Sam and his cheeks are red. Redder now as he brought the bottle of whiskey to his lips and avoided eye contact with Dean. 

“She um...she gave me a blow job,” Sam mumbled. 

Dean thinks his heart stopped. “A blow job?” he asked. 

Sam nodded and picked at the label on the bottle. “I...I told her it was really good, but…”

“But…?” Dean shifted to face Sam. 

“I don’t know if it was good...I never had anything to compare it to,” Sam shrugged. 

“...Do you want another one to compare it to?” Dean asked before he realized what his mouth was saying. 

“W...what?” Sam startled. 

“Do you want a blow job,” Dean offered. “I...I could give you one.”

_Abort. Abort. What the fuck are you saying?!_

“I mean,” Dean licked his lips. “It’s not different than when we used to jerk off together...and, it’s not a huge deal for two Alpha’s to fool around.” 

Because that’s what they are. Two red-blooded male Alpha’s. Sure they’re brothers but, it is like when they used to jerk off together when Dean showed Sam his first porno magazine, and then porn and it is really the same as that except, Dean’s using his mouth and not his hand. And what is Dean's thinking? It is wrong. They’re brothers. And Dean’s just really drunk and-

“Okay,” Sam blushed. 

“Okay?” Dean asked. 

Sam nodded. “It’s not that different than when we used to jerk each other off and I could um...return the favor after.” 

And then Dean sets the bottle aside and Sam started undoing his belt and they’re both a bit too drunk, maybe the right kind of drunk. 

And it’s wrong. Because they’re brothers, but Sam is smiling at him, and Dean is probably more excited than he should be. 

Sam is big, and he’s thick and heavy in Dean’s hands. He’s got a decent-sized knot for someone who’s just presented and Dean’s impressed. 

He takes a tentative lick and it’s salty and kinda musky and then he’s wrapped his lips around the head and takes him into his mouth inch by inch. Sam’s more earthy than musky and Dean breathes in the scent. Sam is in his mouth, and he hears Sam’s moan as Dean swallows around him. He pulls up to suck on the head and starts to jerk what isn’t in his mouth. He tongued the tip and he squeezed the base gently. 

Sam’s fingers are Dean’s hair not quite pushing and his thighs are tense like he’s trying not to thrust. Dean braced his hands on the floor and took a deep breath before working in earnest. 

“Fuck,” Sam whimpers and tightens his fingers in Dean’s hair, thrusting his hips up and Dean lets him. 

HIs jaw ached and he was probably drooling a bit but fuck if he doesn’t love it. Part of his brain kept repeating about how wrong this is. How if their dad walked in he’d lay Dean flat on his ass but there’s another part of his brain that keeps saying, 

_Take care of Sam._

And well, Dean _is_ taking care of Sam. 

“Fuck...De...Dean,” Sam tightens his grip and Dean sucks in earnest. 

It doesn’t last long, and Sam’s coming in Dean’s mouth with little warning after a couple of minutes and it tastes salty but Dean swallows regardless. Sam slumped back against the couch and Dean sat up. 

He grabbed one of the lingering beer cans and took a few swigs to get rid of the taste. Sam is still flushed but he looks happy as he tucked himself back into his pants. His eyes are drooping and Dean knows he's probably minutes from falling asleep. 

Good food, good beer, and a blow job can do that to a person. Dean gets him on his feet and makes him rinse his mouth with mouthwash before he puts him to bed. He takes a shower where he jerks himself off, then pulls on a pair of loose-fitting bottoms and an old t-shirt before crawling into bed next to Sam. 

Sam’s octopus limbs wrap around him almost the second he covers them up. It feels nice. A sturdy warm body behind him. And Dean knows he should probably go sleep on the couch, Sam most likely won’t remember what happened and that’s a good thing, but Sam nuzzles him, mumbles something as he slots a leg between Dean’s and it feels nice. Natural. Like their two pieces of the same whole and Dean falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will most likely be writing more of these little side stories for the series :)  
> Rest assured I am working on the main fic


End file.
